


Legacy

by Bronnichiwa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronnichiwa/pseuds/Bronnichiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FE7xFE13] When he was younger, his greatest dream had been to be a master Tactician like his mother. After waking up on the plains of Sacae, he might just get that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Fire Emblem and all things within are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

* * *

_Legacy_

_Chapter One_

_An Encounter on the Plains_

* * *

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." - Anais Nin

* * *

Morgan was exhausted.

The young tactician had no memory of his previous trip through any sort of vortex, but he didn't imagine the experience to be any different. He understood, now, why him and his comrades had gotten split up when they returned to their past; travel like this (be it through time or space) was tiring, and a gamble at best. It was a miracle all of the children had even landed in the relative same time period, much less anywhere near Ylisse.

Now he was nowhere near Ylisse, either. And, like before, he'd been separated from his companions. All that surrounded him was grass, and the faint sounds of insects in the night air.

Even in his current state, Morgan could still appreciate the scenery. The plains he'd landed on were certainly beautiful, and if he'd been in better circumstances, he wouldn't mind fashioning somewhere to stay here for the night.

But, not only did he not have any protection from the wild animals or bandits that might be in the area, he'd also lost all of his rations. And weapons. And everything that he'd had with him in his bag, save an old tactics book from his mother he'd managed to salvage. Luckily, this was also the book he'd placed a picture of his family in the previous night, and the picture was still tucked safely between the pages. He held the book tightly to his chest as he walked.

Trudged would have been a more accurate word, though. His legs were barely lifting, and what little stamina he had was all but depleted. He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, but he'd still not caught site of any other person, much less any town. He kept pressing forward, though. He'd never let anything stop him before, and he wasn't about to start now.

He took one step, then another, until his energy was gone and the darkness of the night engulfed him.

* * *

Morgan opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the room around him. _Wait, room?,_ he thought. When he'd passed out, he'd most definitely been on the plains, with no civilization in sight. Had he died? Was this the afterlife? If it was, it was certainly _different_ than he'd expected.

"Are you awake?" A voice interrupted his train of thought.

He turned, noticing the other inhabitant in the room. It was a girl, around his age, with long hair in a peculiar shade of green. Based on her clothing, and the design of the small ger, she was the owner. Maybe he wasn't dead after all?

"Yeah, I'm..." Morgan paused, "where am I?"

The girl smiled, "Sacae. I found you unconscious on the plains earlier this morning."

Something about this struck Morgan as familiar, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Although Morgan weren't sure what the odds were that the sole inhabitant of the area would come by where he collapsed, he didn't care. He was alive, and he was glad.

The girl once again interrupted the silence, "I'm Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

 _Ah-ha!_ , Morgan realized. This was exactly like the first time father had met mother. Or, when father had found him in the Ruins of Time. The only difference being, thankfully for Morgan, that his memories were intact. At least, his memories since his last bout of amnesia were intact.

He smiled back at Lyn, "I'm Morgan, thanks for saving me."

Lyn smiled in return, "Morgan, an odd-sounding name, but a good name nonetheless."

"Heh heh, I'm not really from around here," he chuckled.

Lyn's bright expression remained, "I can see. By your attire, you're a traveler. What brings you to Sacae? Will you share your story with me?"

Morgan paused, realizing he'd need a believable story, as there was no way anyone would believe his story. "I'm, er, a tactician!" That was the truth! He just needed to make it convincing. "A...traveling tactician! Sent out into the world to better my craft!" And that...wasn't convincing at all. He was a terrible liar; he knew it, his sister knew it, his friends knew it, and now Lyn did too.

"A strategist by trade? An odd profession, but, it would explain this," Lyn pulled a book of a nearby shelf and handed it to him. In all of the confusion, he'd forgotten that when he'd collapsed, he'd been holding his mother's book.

"You grabbed it! Lyn, thank you!" He pulled the book in close towards him. It wasn't worth his life, but, as the last memento he had of his family, he was glad she'd managed to carry it back with her. It must have been difficult, considering that she'd also carried Morgan to this ger, and that he'd probably been teetering on the verge of death at the time. Maybe?

"It seemed very important to you. You were still holding it, even though you were unconscious."

Morgan smiled, almost nostalgically, "It's the last memento I have of my mother, so it's very important to me."

Lyn frowned. She was about to reply when there was a large crash outside.

"What was that noise? Morgan, you stay here. I'll see what's going on." She was out of the ger before Morgan could protest.

She wasn't gone for more than a few minutes before she rushed back inside, "Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern mountains! They could be planning on raiding the local villages, I...I have to stop them!" She ran for her sword, turning back to Morgan, "There's not many of them, so I should be able to handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here."

"Wait!" he called, getting out of the bed. "I can go with you!"

Lyn frowned, "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

"Of course! I can use magic," Morgan paused, frowning, "and I lost all of my tomes. But, I'm a strategist, I can lead you to victory! It's the least I can do to pay you back for saving me."

Lyn paused, thinking it over before finally replying, "Very well, we'll go together."

* * *

Once they were outside, Morgan had a chance to survey the area. Lyn's ger couldn't have been very far from where he had collapsed the night before, but it was hard to differentiate the land around here. Thankfully, the area was relatively flat, so he could easily gauge all of their opponents. There looked to be three bandits from...Bern, Lyn said it was called, and none of them looked very skilled. He could tell by the way they held their axes they weren't properly trained, and they're placing was inefficient. They're only real advantage was numbers, and they were spread too far apart to be able to use that to their advantage. Morgan had no idea how skilled Lyn was with her sword, but he felt confident they would be able to win this fight.

"Over here!" Lyn called, beckoning him to her side, "I'll protect you, so stay close!"

Morgan nodded in agreement, and explained the battle plan. Because there were only three of them, none of them too skilled, they'd advance on the first one and take him by surprise. If they were lucky, they could fell him in one hit. That would likely get the attention of the other two; however, the bigger one looked like he was guarding something over at the other ger, so he wasn't likely to move. It was most probable that he'd send his lackey to fight Lyn, and if he was alone, she would be able to take him. This left the bandit guarding the treasure for last, but once he was alone, he wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Lyn far exceeded his expectations, too. He could tell that she was a skilled swordsman, but he hadn't expected her to be as fast as she was, and was almost taken aback by the fluidity of her movements. She had felled the first bandit with no problem, and barring a small wound she'd had to apply a vulnerary to, had barely any trouble with the second bandit.

They rushed towards the last bandit.

Morgan realized, as they approached the ger, that he'd underestimated the last of the bandits. "Batta the Beast," as he'd called himself, was not only stronger than Morgan had anticipated, but faster. His speed didn't match Lyn's, but it meant that he could no longer rely on a victory based solely on speed, either. His fears were confirmed when he'd given Lyn an ugly wound her side, and she'd called for him to run if she didn't make it.

 _No_ , Morgan thought, _she'll definitely make it._ All of the battles his mother had fought, she'd fought without ever losing one of her soldiers. She'd taught him to put the lives of the people he directed above all else. He wasn't about to lose his first charge, his first friend in this new world, in his first battle. Not when Batta was giving him an opening.

"Strike from the left!" Morgan called, "He's wide open!" Lyn nodded, and put all of her power into a sword strike that cut across the bandit's chest. Batta fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't get back up.

"Good work, Morgan!" Lyn said, turning to the tactician, "Let's go home."

* * *

Morgan awoke the next morning to the familiar site of the ger. Lyn seemed to be working over by the kitchen area, but turned as soon as she her friend stir.

"Good morning, Morgan! Are you awake yet?" she smiled, and Morgan merely rubbed his eyes in response.

"I've never seen someone sleep so soundly," she commented, "the fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." Morgan nodded. He'd managed to somehow win his first skirmish. His mother would be proud of him, he thought. At least, he hoped.

He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Lyn's expression suddenly turn serious.

"Say, Morgan..." she began, "I want to talk to you about something."

Morgan nodded.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see," she paused a moment, gathering her courage, before continuing, "would you allow me to travel with you?"

Morgan froze. He wasn't sure where he was going, and he wasn't sure how long it'd take him. He could end up on another continent, for all he knew, with no way to get back.

"You're welcome to, but..." he hesitated, "I don't know how far away I'll go. If you travel with me, you might not ever be able to come back here. Your family..."

Lyn cut him off, "My family...died six months ago. My people-the Lorca-they don't," tears started to form in Lyn's eyes, "I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and...they killed so many people," memories of villages burned to the ground by Risen came to Morgan's mind. He couldn't tell if they were his memories returning, but his head was beginning to hurt. They were painful images, and he didn't imagine it was any easier for Lyn. She wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry," she said. "I've been alone for so long...but," her resolve strengthened, "No. I will shed no more tears. Morgan, I want—I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my family's death. Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't get stronger by sitting her alone. Morgan, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

Morgan had seen the determination in Lyn's eyes, before. It was the determination his sister had when she'd confronted Grima. It was the determination his father had when he'd faced Validar. It was the determination his mother had when she'd made the ultimate sacrifice. Morgan knew what that determination meant, and because of that, he couldn't turn Lyn down.

"Of course!" Morgan smiled, "We'll help each other grow stronger!"

Lyn returned the smile, "You will? That's just wonderful! You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it, right?"

Morgan nodded, "Of course! After all, it's the invisible ties we forge that make us stronger!"

* * *

_Author's Notes_

My fic schedule update isn't the best, but this idea's been in my head too long to keep quiet. I love crossovers, and Fire Emblem, and when such an opportunity appeared between my two favorite games in the series, I couldn't help but take it. I'm planning on updating this more frequently than my other ongoing works, and, worry not, Tales of Harmonia isn't dead. The next chapter is in the works. It just might be awhile.

That being said, a few notes for this chapter;

1\. This story assumes Chrom/Robin to be canon and nothing else from Gen I. The pairing is essential to this story, but none of the adult characters will play a big role (If that makes sense?) so please don't judge on pairings.

2\. That being said, I have some _ideas_ for lategame pairings for Morgan and the other children characters, but nothing's set in stone, and I'd love your all's input. _Who_ do you think should get with whom? Feel free to say in a review, and if it gets big enough, I'll create a poll on my author page. Feel free to ship across games too, so anyone from FE7 could end up with any of the children characters (that are present) from FE13 _within reason._ If they have no chemistry, or it makes no sense, or I can't work it sensibly into the story, I still have sway as the author. Because the other Awakening characters probably won't appear until late in Eliwood/Hector's story, please keep it to Morgan and the FE7 cast for now.

3\. There is a reason Morgan is in Elibe. It will be explained later.

4.I'm trying my best to avoid physical descriptions of Robin, so feel free to imagine her as your avatar. Let me know if I slip up, though.

 _5\. Legacy_ is still kind of a cliché name, and while it works for the general storyline, if you have a better name in mind, please tell me.

Please review! It would mean a lot to me. And please leave (constructive!)criticism if you can, too. It'll make the story better in the long run. I _think_ I have anon reviews enabled, but if I don't, and you can find a way, let me know and I'll gladly get that fixed.

See you next chapter!


End file.
